kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonjet/Lottery Assistance
By now, you probably have read the Registration tutorial. Thus, you know that, to be able to play Kantai Collection, you'll need to go through a certain lottery. This lottery usually allows around 3,500 players daily, to be registered under selected servers. Each account will need to go through this only once, and succeeding logins will be direct to gameplay. Many people are lucky to win the lottery and get inside the game on their first try, some after a few days of trying, but some take weeks and still nothing. In light of this, some veteran players offer their help to new players just to get through the lottery. The KanColle Forums already have an existing systematic approach to this lottery assistance - link. For me and some online friends, we also offer our help to new players, with a different approach. We create spare accounts, get them pass through the lottery, and wait for new aspiring teitokus. Then we give them an account, and they can play immediately! How it works # There are times we have spare fresh accounts, lottery-passed, ready for a teitoku owner # If you are eligible (see Asking for help section below), we will give you an email and a password # Login to DMM using the said account. English DMM is fine # Change the email/pass to your personal email/pass # Try logging out and logging in once to verify the account is fully yours # Start playing Other Notes * Accounts we distribute are fresh, meaning it still do not have an Admiral Name, and it will be the first thing you'll see after opening the game * The accounts are entered to a random server. It just means that you're not necessarily on the latest server. Recently, the devs have been opening mid-servers instead of the new ones Asking for help Checklist * You have already tried the lottery yourself * Make sure you are a new player, and not an existing teitoku who wants an alt * Make sure you really are going to play the game, not just checking it out Lastly, to officialy ask for help, you can comment on this blog post. Don't forget to check out the KanColle English Forum's systematic lottery assistance thread. http://kancolle.himeuta.net/forums/showthread.php?27-Registration-Help-Thread After getting an Account 1. Login to DMM # Go to the DMM website # Navigate to the login page # Enter the newly acquired email and password, then submit 2. Change the email # While logged in, go to the DMM profile page # Click on the button to the right of the email address field # Enter your personal email twice, then click Next # Check your personal mail inbox for success emails sent by DMM 3. Change the password # Navigating back to the DMM profile page # Click on the button to the right of the password field # Click on the small "Transmit" button # This will send an email to your personal account # Click a link on that email and you'll be asked to update the password 4. Start Playing See article: Proxy Connection As a summary of the linked tutorial above, many of the pages in DMM website are only accessible in Japan, such as the gameplay pages. The following are options: # First, you'd want to get around this country-restriction, via the following: #* You'd probably want to use VPN/Proxy (learn more) #* Cookie Method will work as effectively, but easier (learn more) #* You might want to use a special game viewer such as KC3 (learn more) # Once logged in, input your admiral name and go through the tutorial #* More details on starting up with gameplay: Tutorial: How to Play Track Record Status as of March 22, 2015 * Given to new players: 16 * Given as their alt: 1''' * Available accounts: '''0 Category:Blog posts